The Avengers: United As One
by SkaterGurlX3
Summary: The PPGZ an RRBZ drifted away for 2 years,they're now 16. They won't talk to each other because of a huge fight between them. Soon,A huge threat has come,and The Avengers are really outnumbered. They called upon The PPGZ and the RRBZ's strange potential. If the PPGZ and RRBZ join,will they over come their differenences and help? Crossover between M.T.A.2012 and PPGZ


**Crossover between Avengers and PPGZ.**

**This is Co-Authored by TomboyGirl24 and Crown172. Crown172 owns Nexa and Naman,TomboyGirl24 owns Kyoko and Hiroshi,and I own Blast and Blade. Just so you know Blast is a girl and Blade is a boy.**

**Hope You Enjoy the story!**

* * *

**Prologue: Outnumbered**

It's been 2 years since The Avengers:Black Widow,Captain America,Thor,Iron Man,Hawkeye,and The Hulk stopped Loki from World Domination. But what they didn't see coming,was they call upon more creatures.

"Nick Fury,Sir,What are we going to do about the new threats?"asked his agent.

"We ignore them for now."Nick Fury replied. He walked to a barren chamber with his agent beside him. "But,he took the tesseract,and Loki."

Nick Fury sighed in Frustration. "I guess,we need to call in the Avengers again."his agent added. Nick Fury nodded,"It's time for the Avengers Assemble. 2."

Minutes Later,Black Widow and the rest of the Avengers came in. "So What you basically need is us to stop this threat before it launches the tesseract once more?"

"Yes,but this isn't just Loki's army. It's his sons' Armies too."

The Avengers then looked at each other and exchanged looks. "Sir,"Began Tony,"I'm not sure we can stop this threat with just us."

His agent looked at them,"What do you mean?"

"He means,"Nick Fury anwsered with frustration,"We should call upon another creatures."

The Avengers looked at each other once more,and looked at Nick Fury,"Sir,you mean More Avengers?"

"Yes."Nick Fury,"Somebody,Locate them and find them."

One of his agents nodded and left. Minutes Later,another agent came,"Sir,we located one new creature: _Titanium._"

"Give me information."replied Nick Fury.

"Titanium is normal teenager who became a robot from birth. Since a battle between fedral government,She hasn't appeared in public in her form,she only appeared to criminals who got away. Should we send one of our agents to meet her?"

"Yes,We need to stop this threat as soon as possible."

"I can go."Natasha(Black Widow) said,leaving to go find the girl who is Titanium.

"Sir,what about the rest?"

"There are more?"Tony asked shockingly.

"Yes,they are named Blooming Rose,GreenWidow,SpiderMan,Majestic Wolf,Psychic Flash,Rock Wrecker,Hidden Electric,Ash Flash,Mystical Light,Soul Master,and Ice Princess."

Meanwhile with Natasha:

Natasha stood as she walked to a alley. She hid at the top of a fire escape,and saw as a crimminal stood there,panting from breathe. "Haha! Finally,got away from the police! Now all this Jewels are mine!"he shouted with glee and relief.

"You really think you can escape me?"said a voice.

"Who's there?"he said,reloading his gun. A teenage girl stood at the entrance of the alley. Natasha looked at the girl,and the girl seemed like smirking. "Go away kid. I don't need a little girl bothering me."

The girl smirked."I'm not no girl."

The crimminal looked at her. "I'm your nightmare."

He smirked and he ran toward her,and threw his arm at her to punch her,but she grabbed him. "Think this is going to stop me?"she smirked.

The girl pushed him back,and he took out his knife and slashed it out at her,but she dodged it by running and slipping under his legs,and then she took out her weapon and lashed it out at him. The crimminal fell to his knees,and he was shocked. "N-No way... Titanium.."

"Hell ya,so better learn your lesson."she said,tying him with ropes and flying him to the nearest police station.

Natasha followed them,and saw as Titanium left the crimminal on the footsteps of the police station,but took off before anyone saw her. Natasha was shocked,Titanium is a special she thought.

Titanium then landed in front of a gym. She stood near an infiniti vehicle,and suddenly the trunk opened up. There,she untransformed from her titanium form,and she then put on her fingerless gloves,and she changed her high tops to black nikes. She then went inside the car and came out changed into a pair of black shorts and a black tank top,matched with a white belt with a navy blue compact. She then took out a gym back out the trunk and closed it,and locked the car and walked inside the gym. Natasha followed,as she saw the girl put down her gym bag,and began to do flips and hit a punchbag. Natasha then stood there and spoke,"Bolt Rodriguez?"

The girl,known as Bolt turned around,"Who said that?" Natasha revealed herself from the shadows. "Who are you?"asked Bolt,raising an eyebrow.

"I'm Natasha Romanoff."

"Okay..."Bolt said as her voice trailed off as she continued training.

"Bolt,I came with a request from someone."

"If it's from Blossom,I don't care."Bolt replied. "I came with a request from Nick Fury."

"Who's he?"asked Bolt,punching the bag as hard as can from the pain of memory.

"Nick Fury,is the director of the agency S.H.I.E.L.D, he need your help to stop an alien race from destroying the world."Natasha explained.

"Look,I don't have time for playing games,i gotta train."Bolt explained.

"We know you're Titanium. We need your help cause your capable of saving not just New York(By The Way,The PPGZ and RRBZ live in the united states.),But The world as well."

Bolt looked at her with a glare,"How do you guys know i'm Titanium? Did my fucking Ex Bat spill it?!"she shouted.

Natasha nodded,"No,Nick Fury told me. Please,will you except?"

Bolt thought for a moment,and nodded."I'll join."

"Great,Well,we need you now,so will you come?"Natasha asked.

"Sure,just let me get ready."

Bolt ran out the gym and got in her car and got dressed,and came out wearing black jeans,white nikes,a dark blue tank top with a black jacket,fingerless gloves,her belt,and her hair in a low ponytail. "Okay,let's go."she said. Natasha and Bolt got into Bolt's car and they drove off to a base. "You sure this is the right place?"Bolt asked.

"Yes. Follow me."Natasha said as she guided Bolt into the S.H.I.E.L.D Headquarters. Natasha opened the door to find Nick Fury,The Avengers,and two other people: Mystical Light and Soul Master.

"Hey Nick Fury,Brought Titanium."

"Good. Nice to meet you Titanium."Nick Fury said as he shaked her hand. "Please,Just call me Bolt."Bolt said as she looked at her "old" friends.

"Hi,Bolt-chan."said Soul Master.

"Hey Naman."Bolt replied.

"Hey,did you forget about me Bolt?"asked Mystical Light. Bolt nodded no,and she hugged her friend,Nexa.

"So your Titanium?"asked Steve. "Yeah,who are you?"she asked.

"I'm Captain America."

Bolt nodded. "So Where's our first Mission?"Hawkeye asked Nick Fury.

"Your First Mission is in Los Angeles."Nick Fury replied. "Better Hurry."

The Avengers nodded along with Bolt,Nexa,and Naman. Bolt transformed into Titanium and they flew/Transported over to Los Angeles.


End file.
